1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth-brush and its method of use wherein the tooth-brush in its preferred embodiment is double-ended with major and minor bristle portions, both of which are specially shaped.
2. Discussion of Prior Art & Present Invention
A major cause of tooth decay and periodontal disease is the accumulation of plaque, a sticky, invisible film of bacterial growth, at the gingival margins and between the teeth. Daily removal of this harmful plaque with gingival massaging is the key towards better dental health. Up to this date the only near effective way in removing this daily formation of bacterial film from the above areas is the combined use of single-ended toothbrushes and dental flosses.
The major problem with most available single-ended toothbrushes of the prior art is that their effectiveness depends upon very restricted, proper brushing techniques i.e., brushing towards the gingivae or away from the gingivae with a vibratory action that is relatively difficult and unnatural with respect to a user's normal brushing tendency. These toothbrushing techniques (Stillman's and Charter's) depend upon the clinical condition of the gingivae. Since clinical conditions vary and change with age, it is impossible to examine and instruct every individual on which technique is best to use. Also, a large percentage of the public are not fortunate in having a regular dentist to teach them how and where to concentrate their brushing. Another shortcoming of single-ended toothbrushes is their limited ability in cleaning deep between the teeth, under fixed dental bridges, and around orthodontic appliances.
At present, the only relatively effective way of cleaning between the teeth is by the use of dental floss. However, many people have difficulty in manipulating a floss between their back teeth, under fixed bridges and between teeth that are splinted together. Flossing also cannot clean periodontally involved concave surfaces of the posterior teeth, nor provide necessary gingival massaging action. Moreover, quite often, dental flosses are not readily available.
The double-ended toothbrush of the present invention and its method of use is designed to overcome the above shortcomings with clinical effectiveness and simplicity of use. Each brush head or bristle portion of the double-ended brush is especially designed for a specific clinical purpose and co-operatively complements the other to provide maximum efficiency and effect.
The overall design of the toothbrush of the present invention is longer and narrower than most available toothbrushes with a large contoured brush at one end and a small wedge-shaped brush at the other, with both being on the same side and perpendicular to the base. The larger brush head of the preferred embodiment has four parallel rows of tufts, except the three end tufts that are arranged to conform to the rounded end or head of the brush. The narrow width of the parallel rows, plus the three end tufts at the tapered, rounded end, permits a better accessibility of closely confined buccal areas of third molars, than the wider and blunt ended toothbrushes of the prior art. Each tuft and preferrably has multiple, fine nylon bristles that are end-rounded and polished to minimize tooth abrasion and injury to soft tissues.
The bristles of the larger brush of the preferred embodiment are shaped to conform to the natural contour of the teeth and gingivae. The two outer parallel rows are wedge-shaped with an outer bevel of approximately 45.degree., as compared to non-beveled contoured prior art brushes such as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,548 to Bigoney (issued Aug. 28, 1928) or in Australian Pat. No. 177,878 (issued Mar. 10, 1954). This outer bevel is designed to gently compress and stimulate the crest of the marginal gingivae. The inner bevel, plus the inner rows and three end tufts form a shallow concavity. The bristles are all perpendicular to the base and parallel to each other to avoid the direct, deep penetration and injury to gingival attachments that may occur with the flared-out bristles (note FIG. 8 hereof), found in the "contoured" toothbrushes of the prior art, that cannot bend readily away from the gingiva, as for example, French Pat. No. 1,100,290 to Guzman published Sep. 19, 1955. The shallow concavity also prevents deep penetration of the bristles into the gingival attachments, and traumatic condition that can easily occur with the deep, concave brushes known in the prior art (note FIG. 9 hereof and for example German Pat. No. 818,794 to Karagoumis issued May 23, 1952). Additionally the bristles forming the main body of the brush are identical along the length of the brush as compared to varying configured contoured toothbrushes of the prior art such as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,898 to Malcolm (issued June 9, 1936).
The natural, contoured design of the present invention allows the brush to be positioned readily and provides maximal cleansing action at the critical gum margin areas. The fine, flexible, perpendicular bristles allow safe back-and-forth brushing action, a natural tendency of children and most adults.
The smaller interdental brush head or bristle portion of the preferred embodiment is quite versatile and is made of six tufts of fine flexible nylon bristles, arranged in two parallel rows. The parallel rows of tufts are cut in a uni-bevel facing outwards to form a small wedge-shaped brush. This wedge-shaped brush is very effective in cleaning between the teeth, under fixed dental bridges, between splinted teeth, around orthodontic appliances, and behind third molar areas not reached by ordinary toothbrushes. Most important, it has the ability to reach concave interproximal surfaces of periodontally involved posterior teeth which cannot be reached by flossing.
The uni-bevel cut permits maximum contact and produces deeper penetration of the bristle ends between the interproximal surfaces of adjacent teeth than any of the small brushes of the prior art, for example those with flat-ended tufts (shown in FIG. 11) such as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 46,450 to Sarrazin (issued Sept. 22, 1914), or bi-beveled tufts (shown in FIG. 12) such as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 52,385 to Clapp (issued Sept. 10, 1918).
The sides of the two end tufts of the small two-row brush portion of the preferred embodiment provides safer stimulation of the interdental papillae structure (note FIG. 13) than that found in the prior art as shown diagrammatically in FIGS. 13A-13C. The small space between the two end tufts of fine, flexible bristles of the present invention permits a more gentle conformity around the crest of the interdental papilla (FIGS. 13A), in contrast to the direct traumatic compression exerted upon the crest by the hard rubber interdental stimulators of the prior art (FIG. 13B) such as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,969 to Benz (issued Dec. 27, 1938), or for that matter any other small wedge-shaped brush with odd numbered rows, for example, three, as shown in FIG. 13C.
There has been a definite need for a small wedge-shaped toothbrush made of multiple fine, flexible bristles having the structure of the interdental brush of the present invention which will effectively deep clean and massage the interproximal areas of the teeth, under fixed bridges, between splinted teeth, and around orthodontic appliances. Thus a most important aspect of the small interdental brush 3 is its ability to clean all types of interproximal surfaces of periodontally involved teeth.
The success of periodontal treatment and prevention is very dependent upon how well the patient cleans and massages periodontally involved interproximal spaces. The only tools heretofore readily available for periodontal home care have been ordinary toothbrushes, rubber tip stimulators, dental flosses, toothpicks and brushes that resemble miniature bottle washers.
The shortcomings of such prior art devices are generally outlined below:
1. Ordinary toothbrushes--Large size limits concentrated interproximal action, thereby limiting its ability to clean deep periodontal pockets. PA1 2. Rubber tip stimulators--The single hard structure has poor cleansing action, and does not conform to other shapes which may be harmful to normal interdental papillae if improperly used. PA1 3. Dental flosses--Can not clean concave grooves of periodontally involved multi-rooted teeth. It is difficult to use in posterior areas, under fixed bridges, between splinted teeth, and around orthodontic appliances. It does not provide necessary gingival massage. PA1 4. Toothpicks--Poor cleansing action on dental plaque formations, and habitual use may be harmful to interdental papillae and tooth structure. PA1 5. Bottle washer type brush--Difficult to use in tight interproximal spaces and not designed to provide gingival massage. Its use is limited to a very small percentage of patients with advanced periodontal disease, and is not readily available to the public.
The small wedge-shaped brush of the present invention allows concentrated cleansing and massaging ability in all types of interproximal spaces. The two end tufts of the small, double row brush of the present invention readily conform to any shaped interdental papillae to provide gentle and necessary gingival stimulation. The multiple ends of fine, flexible bristles on each side of the wedge provide a wide scrubbing action from deep periodontal pockets up to the tightest contact points. The small brush also allows through and through cleansing of advanced periodontal conditions and deep cleans concave interproximal surfaces. The small brush easily maneuvers under the smallest three-unit fixed bridge, between splinted teeth and around orthodontic appliances.